Jak4 The Begining of the End
by Ravens Of Blood
Summary: After The second Metal War and the death of Mizo we find our hero's having the time of their lifes making it last, For the new challenges may very well TAKE'EM Pairing:Ottsel Daxter/Tess Jak/Keira and few others you may know. LET THE GAMES BEGIN!
1. Closing Hours

It was dusk in Haven City, and Daxter and Tess were just getting ready to close up The Naughty Ottsel. The Naughty Ottsel was Daxter's bar, and he enjoyed all the attention one gets when he is the primary owner.

Tess was a beautiful young blonde-haired, white chested Ottsel who loved Daxter and everything about him. No one seemed to notice that she was just a little smaller than the average three-foot tall Ottsel and she was fine with that.

Tess was washing off some regular sized mugs as she listened to Daxter tell some bar regulars some over-exaurated tale of how he defeated some metal-heads.

"So there I was, toe to toe with FIVE of the nastiest Metal Heads you ever saw! Slime oozing from monstrous jaws! Teeth sharper than daggers! Slowly, all TEN of 'em surround me.

But do I surrender? No! I summon my highly trained killer instincts, and pounce! Hya! Chooy! Whaa! HAA! And when the dust cleared, there were TWENTY less Metal Heads in the world!" He jumps on the bar and acts out the scene, nearly spilling a few patron's drinks as he pounces towards Tess.

"Ooh Daxter, you're amazing!" Tess says as Daxter flashes her a wink and returns to act for the patrons.

"Woah, dude, thats like totally awesome!" Ximon says, "Remember way back when before you had this place, you totally took out those metal head bugs with my dad!"

Daxter turns to Ximon and asks, "So how is the old man anyway? I hope he got his shop back... its been a while since I stepped foot in that neighborhood."

Ximon nods a little and answers, "Ah, he's almost done rebuilding the ol' Critter Ridder building... he managed to somehow save Ol' Betsy from the garage in the back too! Though he says the explosion rattled a few screws loose..."

"Heh, yeah... explosion..." Daxter looks around the room like a child making up a lie as he remembers his rides on Ol' Betsy and the 'few' things he hit.

"Hey Daxter!" a familiar voice yells out from the street. Daxter wheels around and faces the door, where jak and Keira are suddenly standing, well almost standing.

They were hunched over each other and each had a bottle of "Kras City's Special Brew" in hand. "Look Keira, I told you he'd be here at this time!"

Keira giggles and both stumble across the bar and into some empty seats at the bar. "Aww... aren't the little ottsels cute? *hic*" She leans towards Tess and takes a half-washed ottsel-sized mug from her little hands.

"Aww, poor things... *hic* You can't possibly get a good buzz from this size mug... can you?" She says as she leans in towards Tess.

Tess tries to hold back gagging because Keira and Jak reek of alcohol, "Actually we can, and we can do many other things you humans can't do! Isn't that right my sweet little Daxter?" She moves over to Daxter, both to smother him with her love and to get away from the over-kill-smell of alcohol on Jak and Kiera.

"Ottsels are very dexterous..." She hugs Daxter from behind, rubbing her face on the fur on his shoulder.

"Thats right!" Daxter points at Jak and Keira. "Jak, you reek of cheap alcohol! Jak? JAAK!" he shouts, Jak zoned out for a moment and then turned to Daxter.

"S-stop shouting...unnh you don't have to r-ruin our *hic* celebrations!" Jak stammered.

"Ximon would you please take Jak and Keira back to the Gun Course? So Jak can practice fighting while under the influence." Tess pleaded, "Sure dude anything to get them out of here." Ximon replied.

"It's naughty to treat our guests like that especially before closing hours, and you know what happens to naughty ottsels like you don't you?" Daxter whispered to Tess while he grinned, "I think we might even have to closeup early tonight don't you?" she smiled and kissed his head softly.

As soon as it became dark, Daxter stood on the bar and yelled at the patrons, "LISTEN UP! We're closing now so finish your drinks and hand over the glasses! And be snappy!" The various people moaned and groaned and began to shuffle one by one up to the counter, reluctently handing over the empty mugs.

Daxter made sure the store was empty before locking the doors and turning off the "Open" sign. He turned and walked back behind the bar and quickly rinsed the mugs.

Tess picked up chairs and began sweeping the floor... muttering the occasional "eww!" or "I don't even want to know.." before wiping it up with the broom.

"Tess dear, could you wipe down the tables? I need to go upstairs..." He asked, trying not to smile too widely as to not give away his surprise.

"Sure my little Daxi poo!" she says in a excited tone as she grabs the rag and polish, wiggling her tail happily knowing Daxter is probably looking.

He smiles as he watches her cute butt wiggle in her short jean-shorts "I wonder if i gave it away..." Daxter thinks to himself as he quickly climbs the stairs, "Oh well, she'll know sooner or later!" he grinned as he entered the upstairs bedroom.

The room is very small and would have been fairly difficult to live in were in his human form, but as an Ottsel, it was more than enough.

Daxter cocked his head a little and mumbles "Every night I walk in here and wonder just how the hell that butterball Krew fit in here to sleep... ah well... lets see..." he opened the bedroom closet and sifted through various belongings that he and Tess shared.

He finally found the box he was looking for, it was unmarked, but Daxter knew exactly what was inside. He pulled the box out of the closet and set it at the foot of the bed and opened it.

Inside there were various scented candles, massage oils, and a precursor melody player that he and Jak discovered way back when.

He was pleased that there was a lighter in here this time, he grabbed that and the candles, setting them all around the room and in decorative places.

He lit each candle with care, he didn't want his fur or anything else in the room to catch fire. Daxter nearly jumped as he heard Tess drop a chair downstairs, he quickly shouted "You okay hun?" and heard Tess shout back "I'm fine!".

Tess was nearly done and Daxter was in a rush to set the mood tonight. Finally, after the candles and the oils were set out, he surveyed the room, content.

The soft sound of Tess footsteps were all that he was listening for now. Smiling to himself the Ottsel removed his fingerless gloves and goggles and put them on the bed-side dresser.

Now only in his snazzy pants he hopped up on the bed and layed down on his side, resting his head on his hand and raising a leg as if to say "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful."

Suddenly Daxter heard the sound he had been waiting for, Tess was coming up the stairs. As she opened the door Daxter idly circled his finger on his belly.

She went wide-eyed at the scene and pounced onto Dax, knocking him further back on the bead so that she was on top of him now, "Oh Dax! Its lovely!" and kissed him passionetly.

Dax was the first to start probing at her mouth with his tongue, and she gladly let him in to explore.

Soon they found their hands locked together and their fingers interlaced with each other, Tess spread his arms out wide and pressed her body up against his.

To be continued!


	2. The Invite

**I've seen the game play for Jak & Daxter The Lost Frontier and it's bullshit it's unplayable but I did like the Dark Daxter part so I'm adding it in the story. Just so you know, Out.**

Morning came and the sun shined it's beautiful light upon the city of Haven. Waking everyone in good timing or almost good timing.

Jak: Aaaawwww my head ,why did I drink that much purple stuff ooohhh

At least it's quiet in the Naughty Ottsel he said as walk inside.

Once inside everything was nice in quiet enough for Jak rest his head down on one of the bars soft pillows.

Then Jak Heard a strange thumping noise, moaning and groaning coming from the ceiling, it was the sound of the ottsel's being naughty.

Jak had just grabbed another pillow and put it over his head hoping to drain out the ottsel's throws of passion, but had little to no success in the process.

His only option wait until they would stop or finished which was gonna be a long time.

**5 Hours Later**

Jak lifted the pillow off his head to find it quiet once more much to his please and decided to take a small nap to be refreshed later.

**2 Hours Later**

Jak was then woken up in the middle of a conversation where Torn, Ashelin, Samos, and Sig were engaged in amongst themselves.

Daxter and Tess were on a bar table kissing and flirting like they haven't seen each other in months or years. Jak then felt a hand rubbing his head, he looked up saw keira right in front of him smiling.

Keira: Glad you finally woke up I was begining to think you died in your sleep

Jak: Begining to wish I had.

Daxter: Hey everyone Jak's awake.

Torn: good, I thought you died in your sleep.

Jak: Of yeah first time ever heard that one, The others began laughing.

Samos: Alright now back to business.

Jak: What's the rush Samos?

Torn: Well since your up we can now see the message we got this morning it sounded urgent.

Torn then plays the message on the hologram projector and two faces appeared on the screen, one spoke with need on his tounge.

_**Begin Message:**_

_**First Unknown Figure: Torn! come in! Torn! It's Taz and Daz we're sorry if we're interupting you but we got a issue and something important to tell you. Metal Heads have returned but are now smarter than the ones in Haven, they have technology I've seen in the black market and Baron's arsenal. **_

_**Second Unknown Figure: They have a new leader and a supplier. We have no Idea who they are but all we know is us and our men are getting hammerd we need your help as soon as pos- Aaaaaaarrrrrgggghhhh!**_

_**First Unknown Figure: The hell! I think its time to go.**_

_**Second Unknown Figure: We gotta go come to** **Cozzar**** Sea if you wanna be apart of the solution and destroy the metal heads, Daz Out!**_

**_End Message_  
**

Daxter: More metal heads and their smarter oh this just great, so what do we do?

Jak: simply we go help them fight them off

Daxter Gulped and said: I was afraid of that, then again I was expecting something like this to happen like **ALWAYS!**

Keira: What I can't figure out, is how metal heads became intelligent to use black market tech?

Tess: that's a good point,but how did they their nasty claws on it in the first place?

Samos: All good questions that need good answers and obviously we need get them from the Sea of Conzzar.

Everyone nodded there heads in agreement. Then Onin said something and Pecker started to say: Onin says the Sea of Cozzar is a dangerous place to be especially at night, it gets real crazy at oohh you don't know what expect. Pecker continued: In that place also lays a powerful source that some how went missing after Mar dead.

Daxter: So what is it, a ancient Precursor battery that oozes out eco of the sort, Then laughed

Pecker: Actually he's right.

All: He is.

Daxter: I am.

Pecker: yes. Long ago legend has it that Mar and the Precursors wanted to advance in technology but knew it would cost a lot of eco to do it, so together they hope to created a source to hold eco, but they created something more than that. They created a device able of generating eco of any kind for eons.

Daxter: damn now that alot of juice.

Jak: wow imagine if we had that kind of power.

Daxter: oh yeah jak, no bad call, don't give them any i-

Torn: say we destroy the metal heads and find that power source.

Ashelin: I agree.

Samos: I agree.

Keira: I'm in.

Jak: I'm in too, Daxter what about you.

Daxter: Heeeellll no I will not go I'm done with adventures in my life.

Tess: Well I'll go.

Daxter: On second thought maybe one more adventure wouldn't hurt, besides I want nobody hurting my Tesskins.

Tess: Oh Daxy-Poo. Then the two embrace each other.

Torn:Then It settled we leave tomorrow for the Sea of Cozzar, Understand?

Everyone nodded.

Torn: That was a rhetorical question but thanks for your support.

Daxter\Tess: Can We say something?

Everyone Says: What?

Daxter\Tess: We think that message was a Invite.

* * *

**Well here is the second chapter I wanna thank FlygonN, hellbell81, and jakxkeriaaddict for their awsome stories for inspiration thought its short I wanna make it good tell what ya'll think Please! **

**Thank you Til Next Time.  
**


	3. So It Begins

**The Next Day At Naughty Ottsel**

Jak stepped into his shoes and headed out of the room – only to practically run into Tess and Daxter. The two little Ottsels skittered out of the way, Tess giggling and Daxter yelling, "Hey, buddy, watch where you're – oh, Jak! Where are you off to?"

"Meeting with Keira ," he said quickly, trying to get down the hall. He'd be late if people kept pestering him.

"Ooooooooo," Daxter teased, winking at Tess. "Is Jak two-timing? Good job, my boy. I knew you'd figure out how the play the field eventually."

"Daxter, that's mean!" Tess exclaimed.

"Well, Tess baby, what's he supposed to do?" Daxter asked, tickling Tess under her chin. "I mean, he can't have the most beautiful, loving and compassionate girl in the world... 'cause I've got her."

"Awwww, Daxie!" Tess cooed, leaning into him and stroking his fuzzy ear. "Come on, lets go back to the room."

Daxter glanced over his shoulder at Jak, winking. "Works every time," he mouthed before following Tess down the hall.

Jak shook his head, muttering, "Damn ottsels and was off."

Keira sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them again to look down at her she gave a small shake of her head she turned away from the bench and walked over to a small hand basin attached to the garage wall, turning on the tap to let cold water stream down over her sweaty dirty hands.

As she washed away the grease, she looked up at the small mirror that hung over the basin and over in one of the wide doorways of the garage to someone there.

Jak went from looking apprehensive to amused at the sight of Keira's still smeared face. "Hey Keira," he began, walking further into the room towards her.

"Oh, hi Jak," Keira said surprised, continuing to rub absent minded at her skin with the cloth while looking over at her friend.

"I was urr… wondering if you would like to… come and watch today's race with me?" he question was halting and awkward, and he returned to looking apprehensive, his gaze falling to the ground.

A look of surprise crossed Keira's greasy features. "But you… you mean you're not going to race?"

Jak looked up at her face again. "Hey, I don't wanna win every race, I gotta give the others a chance," Jak said more confidently in pretend arrogance, giving a small smirk.

"Besides, I wanted to… spend some time with you…"

A soft smile spread across Keira face.

"Well then, I would love to come Jak," she said gratefully, but then paused. "… but first I better finish washing up," she giggled slightly, which brought a smile to Jak's own face.

Jak and Keira edged past the knees of seated citizens in the stadiums seats, heading towards an open spot on the bench. Keira turned her face to Jak, looking at him in quiet adoration. Jak saw her out of the corner of his eye and turned to face her as well, smiling at her look.

"Thank you for this Jak I… appreciate it," Keira said softly, a small blush coloring her cheeks.

Jak returned the blush, and started moving his head closer to hers. Keira tilted her head up, her lips parting slightly as he closed her eyes as their lips touched…

Suddenly a loud voice came out of no where, "Looks like a score, nice job buddy!"Keira and Jak suddenly broke apart, and stared back towards the stadium exit seeing themselves looking at Torn.

What do want you want Torn, me and Keira trying to watch the race, Jak said annoyed. Sorry, but Ashelin just made contact with Taz and Daz at Freedom HQ we're leaving now come on, he said then began walking.

Wait we shouldn't go get Daxter? Keira said.

Jak shrugged and the two went off to go find Daxter. Jak eventually went back to the Naughty Ottsel and knocked on the door.

"Occupied!"

"Come on Dax! Open up!" Jak yelled.

"Uh, kinda busy!"

Jak scowled and kicked the door where he and Keira saw something truly disturbing.

Daxter and Tess screamed loudly.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Jak yelled, shielding his eyes while Keira blushed dark red as they stumbling out of the bar.

Jak and Keira spent the next hour trying to for get the horrible scene out of their heads of Daxter and Tess…

"Dammit. I'm officially scared" Jak said to the Keira, who was still blushing nodded in agreement. A small beeping sound broke the quiet of the moment, and Jak reluctantly pulled himself away from Keira to take the communicator out of his jacket.

"Jak, we are having a meeting and we need everyone to be there. Can you come to the freedom HQ right away?"

Jak looked over at Keira, who had composed herself, and the turned back to the communicator. "Yes I'll come… is Keira invited?" he asked dubiously, his face set in a small frown.

"I was going to contact her, is she there with you?"

"Yes," he replied, glancing across at the teal haired girl again.

"Then bring her along too," Ashelin said affirmatively, "we'll see you there." The connection cut out and the communicator shrunk again and fell into Jak's hand. He stowed it away in a jacket pocket and turned back to Keira once more.

"Are you okay to go?" he asked gently, gesturing towards her with one hand.

"I… I'm fine…" she mumbled, looking down at her hands which were fidgeting in front of her.

Alright lets go bef-"Hey! Don't forget about us! Jak was interrupted by a whiny voice exclaimed from behind him, causing him to turn around.

Both Daxter and Tess stood with their arms cross, scowling at him. "Were you just gonna leave us here?" Daxter accused, pointing a finger at Jak. Before Jak even had a chance to reply, he was interrupted again.

let's go Jak we got long trip a head of us!" Daxter smirked as he pointed towards the nearest hover car. Jak rolled his eyes and looked over at Keira, who was stifling an amused giggle.

"Why do I have to deal with these two," Jak said wearily, before turning to Keira who had been watching the scene with quiet amusement.

Then he looked down at the two ottsels again, Tess attempting to cover Daxter in kisses. Jak sighed and reached down, swiping Daxter from his partner's grasp and sticking him on his armoured shoulder.

"Heeeey!" Tess complained, crossing her arms and pouting as Jak began to walk away with Daxter. Before she could say anymore Keira knelt down beside her, smiling. Tess smiled back and leaped up onto Keira's shoulder, and began to chat away as they followed the boys.

Eventually the group linked up with the others, got some hell cats and were off.


	4. Old Enemies and New Friends

**Sorry I updated late but high school is a bitch, if you know what I mean.**

Five blue hellcats, one was carrying Jak, his friends and the others carried small troops of freedom, flew swiftly across the country side. However, country is probably not the word I used describe the Cozzarian landscape: most of it was a wasteland comparison.

Once rolling hills were no longer covered in lush grasses and shrubs, now it was just sand and dirt, with a few hardy plants growing between the shelters of rocks. The hellcats flew swiftly across the hellscape to come and land in a clearing.

"Whoa…this place is history" Daxter said as they got out of the transport.

Everything had been reduced to even less than what it had been before. The reconstruction efforts that were taking place before now were nonexistent. Blood was splattered on the ground every few yards.

Metal Heads guts and traces of Dark Eco were on the ground, and parts of buildings that had been destroyed lay in the streets. Heirum Guards rushed around, either helping fight off random Metal Head attacks in other parts of the city, or just trying to move the bodies.

"Man…this is…" Tess said with a shudder.

"A nightmare" Ashelin muttered, tightening her grip on her pistol.

"Come on, let's who contacted us" Torn said angrily, and Ashelin nodded.

All of them walked towards a small two-story guard tower, where their client was waiting for them. As soon as Torn walked towards the door when they heard a unfamiliar voice say "We're overunned, fall back fall back!"

Jak and Daxter's heads turned towards the corner of the tower, a bunch of Humans and Metal Head carrying guns fleeing. Standing at the top of a tank was Taz, along with Daz.

We did their hauling ass! Taz said as drew back to men. Daz said, After em men, No survivors!

The gang then ran up to the tank and shouted, Hey.

Daz and Taz turned around about to bust lasers but when they realized that they were from Haven ? Ashelin? were the the hell you been?! Asked the duo.

We got here as fast as we could so kill us Torn said. Look now is not the time for games, we got metal heads, traitors, and some new guys, mar mar marauders I think said Daz intervened, as you can see this war is one that could destroy both Heirumia and Haven City if we don't stop these beast soon.

Please we can take these junkies, Daxter boasted to Jak who just laughed.

Whuh, wait who the hell are these buggers, said soldier. Calm Shawn and Torn why are there villagers and pets here asked Daz.

Pets who you calling pets scarface, snapped Daxter. Did that rat with rags just call me scarface? Daz replied with a question.

Why you little dead wannabe Daxter replied. Why you little Mutha- Daz was interrupted by Taz and Torn who was seconds away from turning the ottsel into a new scarf.

Easy Daz and these guys are Havens finest warriors, the gold hair boy right here is Jak, the little furry rat on his shoulder is Daxter, the old green guy is Samos the Sage, and this girl here is Samos's Daughter and our chief mechanic, Keira.

Ah, wait where's that gun girl Tess haven't seen her in awhile, Taz asked. Over here ,said a voice. Taz look at Keira to see another Daxter on her shoulder. aahh Keira why are there two Daxters he asked. Tess took offense to that and said I'm Tess fool.

Taz was surprised that Tess looked like Daxter he was about to asked what happened to when Shawn broke in.

Sir we gotta call from Jazz he's taking heavy fire and needs assists now or he's history, Shawn report. But my men are to spread out we'll never make it in time, looks like Jazz is finish, Daz said.

Hey scari you are looking at the hero's of Haven, we'll rescue your boy, Daxter said. Taz and Daz looked at Torn and Ashelin who nodded. With no other choice Daz and Taz sighed.

Alright, but listen to us Jazz is our brother so you better bring him back at least alive or don't come back alive, you hear me? Taz said.

Just give a ride we'll save your brother, Jak said. He's at the West Side gate trying to take back the industrial sector help in every way possible go get! said Daz. As he said that Jak and Daxter Keira and Tess grabbed the nearest vehicle with a rotating turret and were gone.

Take care of Keira Jak and Daxter I'm counting on you two, Samos said in hope.

**Til next Time. If you have some ideas of your own send me a message I'm taking request Bye!**


	5. Dynamic meets Outragous part one

**Sorry it's been so long family issues gave so much stress that I ****_got writer's block so to make it up to those who supported me this is _****Dedicated to Hellbell81, FlygonN, and Freedom Rider 20.**

Aaah! screamed a soldier being mauled by a metal head. Jak and Daxter with their girlfriends were driving through the warzone. Ducking and dodging artillery and gunfire coming from all over before coming up to another guard tower.

Halt! stat your business, quickly, said the guard. Let me handle this guys, Daxter said, listen my man we are your reinforcements-me orange lighting and my sidekick Jak. That got Daxter slap up side his head by Jak.

If your here to help then answer me this who sent you? the guard asked. Commanders Taz and Daz, Jak said showing the guard the authorization seal. After looking at the seal the guard nodded and said follow me.

They followed guard to the front lines til they reached a military compound, he then said that the general was in central command on the west corridor. As they were walking they came upon looking at many wounded and dead troopers. Damn I feel bad for these poor bastards, Daxter said . Yea how many are there? ,Tess asked.

To many to count, Keira answered. Come lets get on under way and get out of here, Jak said, everyone nodded and moved on. They walk through the compound's trenches they started to hear orders being shouted so they went to investigate.

Sir we should just locate the guns here it's closer to the city!

That right there is a suicidal move soldier, yes it's closer to the city and but also is closer to that damn artillery!

But the enemy won't hit a thing with those buildings!

You idiot they've hit everything they've aimed at!

Which has been miss fire mostly!

Don't let yourself be fooled the miss fire is obviously flak fire to keep stuck in one position, it's only a matter of time before someone loses an arm and leg!

Yea right sir that's no where to be see!

As soon as the group came out the trenches hearing that argument then the lookout said Incoming! Artillery shells start pounding the ground, a soldier got hit and was screaming and bleeding because of the lost of his right arm and leg.**(Ya probably knew that was going to happen)**

I rest my case, said the general, I'm headed to the armory. Jak went up and said excuse me si- What? as the general turned around. Jak and Daxter were surprised to that the general was a lurker. Daxter then asked, are you the general? Maybe, who's asking? he replied.

The hero's who here to kick ass, save lives, and take names but can call us the light & dark brigade Daxter said. That made Jak shake his head while the girls just laugh. Cute, but don't you have act to preform at the circus little rat, he said.

Hey you ass just point us to this guy jazz will ya, snapped Daxter. Your lookin at him, he grunted. Wait your jazz?, ask Daxter. The lurker nodded. Excuse me, WTF! a lurker Taz and Daz's brother is a lurker? Daxter said freaking out.

Daxter get a grip and your brothers sent us to help, didn't need any, Jak got interrupted. Listen pal I don't like you or your pet, but I do need help see that building with the silos that's an eco research facility, this build is the cities key for her defenses but traitors and mutants overwhelmed 5th company and planning to blow it sky if that happens the loses will be critical.

So what's stopping you from getting there Keira asked. Jazz turned her around and said figuring out way take out them mortar pits, with them gone we can advance and retake the facility.

Jak and Daxter can take care those right guys Tess said. Tess baby we always are ready for anything and everything right Jak, Daxter boasted again.

Right this won't take long Jak said he picked up Daxter and the arc wielder then set off. As Gen. Jazz rallied his troops for the charge.

**Sorry for late update I've been stressed again my mom lost her job and my is a bitch for not helping me but that no excuse so again sorry and thanks for the wait btw this is part one of the scene part two is in progress bye**


End file.
